


Meet the Family

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Series: Daja [life after Namorn] [4]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja introduces Serah to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

Daja hadn’t thought Serah would become something permanent. When she’d been out shopping for food with Tris, she had thought the baker’s daughter (blonde, silver eyes, a laugh that came from deep down, a real laugh) was attractive, but nothing else.

Then it’d become a habit to stop by the bakery to see her, going so far as to introduce Sandry and Briar to her. Then they’d started walking. And touching. And getting naked.

Brushing her lips against Serah’s cheek, she smiled. “They’ll adore you. You make me happy.”

Serah blushed, a rare occurrence for the easy going girl. “I hope so.” She fairly glowed with the knowledge, her hand on Daja’s arm as she walked into the sitting room, preparing to meet Daja’s family, formerly once and for all.


	2. Moment of Truth

Sandry wasn’t sure how Tris felt about Serah, Daja’s new partner, but she liked her. She got along well with them, at least on the surface, and she was always respectful. She held her own with Briar’s wit, and she made a fitting companion on Daja’s side. Running her fingers through her hair, she watched as Briar and Serah argued about types of wheat and the best way to grow it. Being a baker’s daughter, she was naturally interested in such things.

“She’s certainly pretty enough.”

“Mmm.” Sandry made a non-commital noise in response to Tris’ comment.

“I think I like her,” Tris added, pushing her glasses up and picking up a cup of tea from the tray. She wiped a smudge from the silver and returned to sit with Briar and the girls. Sandry watched for a second, and smiled.

Seeing Daja happy made her happy.


	3. A Question

“That went well.” Serah smiled and leaned against Daja, watching the moonlight play on the puddles left from the rain. It had been a pleasant evening with Daja’s foster-siblings. “Tris was… nicer than you made her out to be.” Serah nudged Daja, laughing a little. “You made her out to be horrible!”

“Tris isn’t horrible,” Daja hedged. “She just protects her own. Fiercely.” Then again, everything Tris did was fiercely. She was more like fire than she would ever admit to herself.

“And Briar was very quick-witted.”

Daja eyed Serah, smiling a bit. “Are you smitten with him, huh? I thought I was the mage you wanted.”

“Oh stop that,” Serah huffed, leaning in to kiss Daja’s cheek. “Of course you’re the mage I want.”

“Good. Move in with me.”

There was a moment of silence as Serah stared at her. “You sure?”

“Of course. Sandry said your father was fairly agreeable…” Daja smiled and clasped Serah’s hand, kissing her cheek. “Think on it.”

Serah swallowed and went in, closing the door behind her. “Yes,” she said to herself with a smile. She’d tell Daja tomorrow.


End file.
